Absolute Monarchy
Absolute Monarchy is a Government type in Empire: Total War. General Information Head and Cabinet An Absolute Monarchy's head is its monarch (or king). Monarchs sit for life and, all traits (both negative and positive) have their effects doubled. The Cabinet can be switched around at will, and the player can choose from up to five candidates to replace current cabinet members. The switching process is not restricted by turns; it is possible to replace the entire cabinet in one turn if desired. Cabinet members sit for life. These characteristics makes the cabinet of an Absolute Monarchy the easiest to maintain and improve. Diplomacy Absolute Monarchies are given positive relationship points with other absolute monarchies, a slight negative effect for Constitutional Monarchies, and a large negative effect for Republics. Should a revolution in another faction occur and transition it to an absolute monarchy, there will be a very large (diminishing) relationship bonus with that faction; the reverse is true for a faction becoming a republic. Unit Roster Absolute Monarchies are able to recruit every unit available to the roster except the Republican Guard and Conscripts, which are both available only to Republics. Other Effects Multiple effects can be observed with an Absolute Monarchy, influencing town wealth, repression, research rates and more. They are listed below: *Repression: +5 *Upper Class Happiness: +2 *Lower Class Happiness: -2 *Research Rate: -10% *Recruitment Cost for Land Units: -5% *Minister growth in home theatre: -6 *Town Wealth growth: -5 *High rates of clamor for reform Becoming an Absolute Monarchy Absolute Monarchies are created when the upper class successfully revolt in the home region of Constitutional Monarchies. For more information, see Revolution. Overview Absolute monarchies are arguably the best government type in the early game, for some key reasons: Diplomatically, as most nations start the game as absolute monarchies, absolute monarchies are the best choice for friendlier diplomatic relations--crucial at a time where wars are being declared and alliances forged. Politically, the control absolute monarchies exert over cabinets allow for the creation of the best possible cabinet in the shortest period of time, often crucial for stabilizing controlled regions. Absolute monarchies' deficiencies in research is not too much of a problem as early research is conducted very quickly anyway; clamor for reform is correspondingly also very low due to lack of enlightenment technologies. The lower expenses for recruiting military units allow absolute monarchies to field larger armies in the beginning of the game. However, absolute monarchies are inferior to constitutional monarchies and republics past the early game, as both offer higher town wealth growth, better public order, better research rates and the ability to create a comparably good cabinet over time with careful attention. List of Absolute Monarchies *Afghanistan *Austria *Barbary States *Bavaria *Cherokee Nations *Courland *Crimean Khanate *Dagestan *France *Georgia *Gran Colombia *Greece *Hannover *Hessen *Hungary *Huron Confederacy *Inuit Nations *Ireland *Iroquois Confederacy *Italian States *Knights of St. John *Louisiana *Mamelukes *Maratha Confederacy *Mexico *Morocco *Mughal Empire *Mysore *Naples & Sicily *New Spain *Ottoman Empire *Persia *Pirates *Plains Nations *Portugal *Prussia *Pueblo Nations *Punjab *Quebec *Russia *Savoy *Saxony *Scotland *Spain *Sweden *Westphalia *Württemberg Category:Government